


Twilight暮色

by everfree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: 一篇肉





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
暮色四合的时候，莱戈拉斯的身体里涌起了欲望。  
傍晚时分下起了小雨，光线尚存却逐渐黯淡，晦暗的天空以无人逃脱的姿态向地面压下来。这是昼夜相交的盲点，背负的业已完成，渴求的尚未开始，无穷的时间跌入名为空虚的地下暗流消失得无影无踪。能抵御如此强大的空虚而又不造成危害，大概就只有做爱。  
他有十足正当的理由去要求，这个时间瑟兰迪尔不会工作，大抵上他会啜着多卫宁望着窗外的树林发呆，一副厌倦了永无止境的生命的样子。  
逢魔时刻，对生命未曾期许而又懒得回顾的盲点，只适合做爱。  
莱戈拉斯起身往楼上走去。

瑟兰迪尔平静地坐着，晨暮皆是旧友，它们主宰天地时他从不开灯。暮色渗进手中的多卫宁，暗沉的色泽令他想起密林宝库里曾经的某块明霓国斯红玉，丝绒垫上的王者。他们一同古老起来，所以他从不随手把玩。后来它被镶成领针赐给了莱戈拉斯，那时密林王子刚从阿门洲归来，像株色泽深沉的幼树。接过礼物时他准确地接收到了瑟兰迪尔蕴含其中的委婉致意。  
往后无穷尽的岁月，他将代替它的陪伴。  
天色更暗了，红色看着像黑，黑色则像曼多斯的虚空，而他孤悬其上。  
这时他听到了莱戈拉斯的脚步声。

瑟兰迪尔回过头。莱戈拉斯站在房门口，深重的天色隐去了精灵身上的微光，只显现出一个薄暮般的轮廓，千百年如一日的匀称纤瘦，他略带沉重地喘着气，眼中隐隐有晦暗的光芒。  
瑟兰迪尔放下酒杯，向他伸出手。

他的父亲正凝视着他，金发在黯淡的光线下柔和了不少，柔和到他希望能触碰它。  
他走到父亲膝前跪下，捧起垂落的金发轻柔地吻上去，嘴唇虔诚地摩挲着柔软的金色，这发丝和千万年前一样，在他鼓起勇气第一次坦诚悖德的欲望时，它们代替沉默的主人回应了他的祈求。  
所以他总是先亲吻它们，长发在唇间弯曲，为渐渐上移的嘴唇铺出一条金色溪流，当他的亲吻抵达瑟兰迪尔的唇角时，相似的金发终于不分彼此地交缠在一起。  
精灵的发长和年岁呼应，很多年前莱戈拉斯的头发只到瑟兰迪尔的一半，但时间之河永无止境地流淌，如今它们的长度已很难区分，瑟兰迪尔比他年长的岁月也渐渐微不足道。  
他们已成为时间本身。

他的亲吻停留在父亲的唇角，瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇闭着，看上去没啥要张开的意思，他的脸色平静而坦然，仿佛莱戈拉斯正索求的并非他的身体，而是某道自然不过的追剿蜘蛛之类的命令。莱戈拉斯毫不气馁，他仿佛更珍惜这过于缓慢的节奏，舌尖不疾不徐地舔舐着瑟兰迪尔的唇角，一点点描摹着嘴唇的形状。他父亲的唇薄而端庄，吐露的刻薄言语曾深刻影响过这个世界，但那是很久以前的事了，现在的瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋且厌恶呱噪，连喝杯水都喜欢用微信征召楼下的莱戈拉斯。精灵退隐后他活得就像现代社会里一只从容的有壳类生物，以最少的精力保证最大的适应性，以及仍荫受他庇护的精灵们的生活。  
莱戈拉斯万分庆幸他的父亲从未丧失对生活的控制力，为此他乐于纵容和陪伴瑟兰迪尔所有的心血来潮，从四大时装周到莫名其妙的演唱会，他父亲明白消遣和放纵的区别。  
放纵乃永生之敌，它会迅速导致行尸走肉。

父亲的眼眸注视着他，眼底有深不可测的风暴。  
他的嘴唇张开了，莱戈拉斯迎上去吻他，仔仔细细地，不放过每一寸皮肤，喘息相接时瑟兰迪尔伸手揽住他，往他口中度了一口酒。  
最烈的多卫宁，只有精灵才能酿造的烈酒，传说喝了它，就能梦到最真实的欲望。  
多卫宁是瑟兰迪尔现代帝国的基石之一，但他们提供给人类的远不是最好的，人类的欲望过于激烈而脆弱，最好的多卫宁会让他们迅速死于疯狂。  
死于疯狂是要不得的，瑟兰迪尔说，我们必须清醒地享受自己选择的道路。

说这句话时瑟兰迪尔正和现在一样紧揽着他，但表情远没此刻从容。莱戈拉斯记得父亲眼里的风暴，平素波澜不惊的蓝现在浓重得像灰港外最深的漩涡，而他在里面窒息。瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇在他的脖颈和锁骨上噬咬，留下深浅不一的痕迹，手指毫不留情地撕开了他的外袍。  
“你既然回来了，” 他咬着莱戈拉斯的嘴唇低声说道，“就不会再被允许离开。”  
莱戈拉斯伸手搂住他的脖子，另一只手努力解着自己的腰带，他抵住瑟兰迪尔的唇狠狠咬回去，香甜的血的味道。  
下一秒瑟兰迪尔就闯了进来，没有爱抚，只有仿佛被亏欠已久的急切占有。莱戈拉斯已经分不清剧痛和狂喜，他只记得漫长的分离中瑟兰迪尔的目光在他心里刻下的一道道裂痕，而现在，喜悦的风暴肆虐过那些久远的伤痕，他的心粉碎了，然后重新完整。

他咽下那口多卫宁，最真实的欲望就在眼前。  
瑟兰迪尔的眸色又深了一些，他扣住莱戈拉斯的下巴，舌尖在肌肤上游荡，右手从容解开了莱戈拉斯的衬衣，伸进去用掌心熨帖住心脏的位置，那块肌肤现在热得发烫。  
现代社会的好处之一，就是衣服特别容易脱，瑟兰迪尔满意地想。  
莱戈拉斯依然在细细亲吻他，嘴唇摩挲过鼻梁和眼眸，咬住了耳廓的尖端，这是精灵最敏感的地方。瑟兰迪尔发出一声低沉的轻叹，指尖离开莱戈拉斯的胸膛，一路往下解开腰带握住了他的勃起，他一直在用那里蹭他。  
莱戈拉斯呻吟起来，无论是投怀送抱或是身处高潮，他看上去都异常纯真，带着近乎清澈的少年感的色情，哪怕他已经几千岁了。  
也许我正是莱戈拉斯唯一的罪恶，瑟兰迪尔吻着他的脖颈想。

他的绿叶松开了牙齿，扭动臀部一心一意把自己往他手心里送。瑟兰迪尔现在很庆幸他们拥有一张宽大的座椅，宽大到足以让莱戈拉斯整个埋进他怀里。他分开双腿坐在瑟兰迪尔腿上，在父亲掌心专心致志地抽送着自己，情欲如同海浪涌过他的双眸，留下一片涣散的蓝。  
太急切了，瑟兰迪尔想，急切得就像六千年前初次结合的夜晚。  
他的绿叶在恐惧。  
瑟兰迪尔坐直身子，抽回了给予莱戈拉斯快乐的那只手，转而轻轻托住他的臀瓣。莱戈拉斯不得不停止动作，他失望地呜咽了一声，紧揽住瑟兰迪尔的脖子把胸膛靠上来，乳尖蹭过他的嘴唇，本能地想要索回刚才的欢愉。  
“嘘……”他在莱戈拉斯耳边轻声安抚，一只手沿着腰身上移，抚过激烈起伏的胸膛，绕开锁骨，扣住下颌，迫使他与自己对视。  
“看着我，”他说，莱戈拉斯顺从地低下头，黑夜即将来临，瑟兰迪尔的眼眸在最后一丝暮光中燃烧，而他像飞蛾一样追寻着其中的温度。  
“感受我，”瑟兰迪尔把他拉向自己，腰腹相贴，清晰地分辨出彼此的滚烫和坚硬。  
“虚无永远无法狩猎你，”他引导莱戈拉斯的手握住自己的勃起，“因为我在这里，我需要你。”

最后一缕微光消逝进夜色，天地显现出纯净的黑。黄昏时刻的盲点被填补，重量取代了虚无。世界转换完面目，万物重又触手可及。  
莱戈拉斯弯起唇角，在这片令人心安的黑暗中绽出一个无声的微笑，  
“您的意愿，”他贴近瑟兰迪尔的耳边轻声告白，“就是我的命运。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
第一盏路灯将将亮起，几缕微光透进窗帘落入莱戈拉斯的金发，屋内一片漆黑，唯有他金色溪流般的长发漂浮在暗色之上。瑟兰迪尔着迷地注视着这一切，多像流淌过曼多斯的冥河，他想，而它永远无法触碰我的绿叶。  
臂弯里骤然一空，莱戈拉斯灵巧地滑落进他的腿间。地毯吞没了动作的声息，黑暗中的喘息让瑟兰迪尔重回多年前的梦境，他梦见莱戈拉斯赤身裸体伏在自己腿间，双手捧着他的勃起，那次他大汗淋漓地醒来，发现身边空无一人。而现在，他的勃起被莱戈拉斯的双唇覆住，他能感受到那灵巧的舌尖在不住舔舐和吮吸，莱戈拉斯细细吻过顶端的每丝褶皱，感到嘴里的勃起又胀大了一圈，他心中涌起一阵满足，开始尝试把它吞入喉咙深处。瑟兰迪尔发出了满足的轻叹，他本能地挺起身子，向那温暖的嘴唇索求更多更深。

莱戈拉斯努力吞咽着父亲的坚硬，鼻尖充满了瑟兰迪尔的气味。这气味深沉而富有攻击性，很多年前是它第一个提醒了他，他依赖的父王和他爱恋的瑟兰迪尔之间有多么遥远的距离。他记得瑟兰迪尔第一次对他的告白予以回应，“我赐予你直呼我名字的权力，”他吻着他的唇角说，“但你必须懂得这权力的意义。”  
然而他并不懂得。两千岁的精灵依然是个少年，对他而言伴侣仅仅意味着可以尽情索求对方的宠爱。莱戈拉斯甚至从未了解过性，父亲饱含情欲的眼睛让他感到陌生。瑟兰迪尔察觉了这一切，之后他们间的亲密便止于亲吻和拥抱。直到有一天，当他一如既往地指责瑟兰迪尔的疏于陪伴和严厉无情时，父亲疲惫地推开了他，“莱戈拉斯，”他说，“你远未懂得伴侣的真正涵义。”  
那之后莱戈拉斯离开了密林，他游荡过北方的荒野，深入过亡灵的宫殿，拥抱过世代为仇的矮人，追随过黑门前赴死的王者，而远方的密林绽出温暖的新绿，沁入每一个只有他知晓的梦境。直到阿门洲化为遥远的帆影，莱戈拉斯终于明白父亲的深意。他去而复返，瑟兰迪尔在林中宫殿等他，手心握着一枚红玉领针，而莱戈拉斯跪在王座前，平静地说出心中的请求：  
“请赐予我永远陪伴您的权力，我的陛下。  
您的意愿，就是我的命运。”

那个夜晚瑟兰迪尔向他走来，眼中是不加掩饰的情欲，莱戈拉斯张开双臂拥抱他，“是的，瑟兰迪尔，”他轻呼他的名字，“我正在渴望你。”他跪下来解开父亲的长袍，第一次碰触瑟兰迪尔勃发的欲望，它在他的注视下迅速坚硬起来，滚烫的气味随着呼吸进入血液，莱戈拉斯虔诚地低头亲吻它。我以前怎么会逃避它，他想，这分明是拥有瑟兰迪尔最真实的证明。

他更用力地吞咽着父亲的勃起，路灯的光芒隐去了，黑暗似乎正随着舌尖的节奏起伏，瑟兰迪尔沉重地喘息着，不由自主地伸手扣住莱戈拉斯的后颈，把他用力摁向自己的腿间。莱戈拉斯刚把他粗大的勃起吞入喉咙，正在生涩地克服肌肉收缩的本能，瑟兰迪尔的动作让他一下子失去了平衡，被迫吐出阴茎，爆发出一阵激烈的咳嗽。  
下一刻修长的手指抬起他的下颌，莱戈拉斯还没来得及抹去咳出的眼泪，父亲的吻就温柔地压下来，不容拒绝地覆住了他的双唇。“你做的很好，”他低沉的声音带着安抚的意味，“接下来，交给我就可以。”  
他被拦腰抱起，轻柔地放在书桌上，瑟兰迪尔一手扫开桌上的文件，另一只手干净利落地扯下了挂在他腿上的长裤，光裸的臀碰触到桌面时莱戈拉斯颤抖了一下，但下一秒他就遗忘了这微不足道的凉意，瑟兰迪尔炽热的怀抱吞没了他。莱戈拉斯觉得自己仿佛是密林宝库里某件易碎的收藏品，哪怕在黑暗中，他也能感觉到父亲饱含欲望的眼神一寸寸扫过肌肤，脖颈，锁骨，胸口，腰腹，直到勃起的欲望。他硬得发疼，光是想象瑟兰迪尔的视线就忍不住要射出来，只好在黑暗中摸索着揽住父亲的脖子，祈求他降下欢愉。  
瑟兰迪尔用手指取代了视线，他缓慢而用力地抚摸莱戈拉斯的肌肤，掌心在代替舌尖进行细致的品尝。他的指尖划过脖颈和锁骨，停留在胸前的凸起上。莱戈拉斯知道那里肯定已经硬挺发红，因为光是被瑟兰迪尔呼吸的气息拂过，他就已经被刺激得浑身颤抖。但父亲显然不准备轻易放过他，他的指尖在乳尖轻巧地打着圈，力道时轻时重，堪堪让莱戈拉斯的呻吟卡在喉咙上下不得，他赌气地抬脚轻踹对方，却只听到一阵满意的低笑声。瑟兰迪尔欺身而上，握住他抬起的脚踝顺理成章地环上自己的腰，  
“别着急，宝贝，”他贴着莱戈拉斯的耳尖细细舔舐，“我们的时间还很长。”  
他的舌尖从莱戈拉斯的耳朵出发，轻柔而色情地舔舐着他每一个敏感的地方，颧骨，下颌，颈窝，锁骨，仿佛在用舌尖重新绘制一个莱戈拉斯，一个被他制造的情欲漩涡吞没的甜美猎物。莱戈拉斯在这串细碎的吮吸中不可抑制地喘息，在亲吻抵达胸口，喘息变成了呻吟，灵巧的舌时轻时重地舔过他的乳尖，间或狠狠吸吮，发出啧啧的声音。瑟兰迪尔的手也没闲着，手掌在莱戈拉斯的腰部重重揉捏，手心的热度逼迫莱戈拉斯弓起腰，他拽住瑟兰迪尔的长发，无意识地把下身向他蹭去。但瑟兰迪尔立刻摁住了他，缓缓把他推倒在书桌上，  
“我刚才说了，”他的声音依然带着低沉的笑意，“别着急。”   
莱戈拉斯失望地放弃了挣扎，伸出手去试图安抚自己的勃起，但瑟兰迪尔迅速识破了他的意图，他握住莱戈拉斯的手腕扣在桌上，迫使他完全袒露身体，“不许碰它，”他低声说，“今晚它是我的。”  
莱戈拉斯的呻吟里已经带上了些许哭腔，瑟兰迪尔的嘴角挂上了几分笑意，他用嘴唇取代手指，缓缓地沿着莱戈拉斯的腹股沟向下吻去。漂亮的阴茎直挺挺地挺立在两腿间，前端已经难耐地滴着前液，瑟兰迪尔握紧他的臀，埋下头含住了他的阴茎。莱戈拉斯发出一声尖叫，显然还没准备好迎接如此强烈的刺激，他的身体在不由自主地颤抖，而瑟兰迪尔毫不为所动，他用力揉捏着莱戈拉斯的臀瓣，开始用力吮吸和吞吐他的勃起。  
莱戈拉斯在排山倒海的快感中浑身瘫软，他两腿大张，无力地挂在瑟兰迪尔身上，承受着父亲赐予的一切欢愉。黑暗中他看不清瑟兰迪尔的脸或头发，但他能想象他的神情，威严的眼睛现在饱含深沉的情欲，惯于发号施令的嘴唇随着抽送的节奏发出淫靡的声音，这是他的瑟兰迪尔，他的父亲和情人。眼前开始出现白光，这光芒压过了房间里浓重的黑暗，渐渐吞没了他，他的大脑一片空白，耳膜传来如鼓的心跳声，这声音合着瑟兰迪尔赋予他的律动的节奏，一起将他引向顶点。  
他射在了瑟兰迪尔嘴里。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
瑟兰迪尔并没有移开嘴唇，他耐心等着莱戈拉斯从高潮的颤栗中静止下来，才慢慢松开他半软的阴茎。莱戈拉斯还处在失神状态，扭动着腰，本能地留恋着父亲温暖的口腔。  
瑟兰迪尔把他的精液吐进掌心，挺身压上来，“我本想邀请你也品尝它，”他慢条斯理地说，连话语都泛着淡淡的精液味道，莱戈拉斯在黑暗中涨红了脸，“但想到接下去的用处，我改变了主意。”他分开莱戈拉斯的双腿，沾满精液的指尖缓缓探进他的臀缝，在敏感的后穴上轻轻按压着。莱戈拉斯发出一声呜咽，他还在高潮的余韵里，身体异常敏感。他勉力抬起上半身，舌尖贴上父亲的颈动脉，那里正突突地跳得异常激烈，莱戈拉斯绽出一抹得逞的笑意，  
“诚实一点，Ada，”他贴着瑟兰迪尔的耳垂悄声说，“带我去床上。”  
瑟兰迪尔的眼睛眯了起来，就着姿势把他一把抱起，他忍得有点久，动作也带上了几分急切。莱戈拉斯把脸埋进他的颈窝，不可遏制地想象着即将来临的情欲风暴，他知道瑟兰迪尔会怎么做，他会命令他分开双腿，他们将和六千年前那样分享一场真正意义上的结合。

“世人都说精灵乐于享受肉体的欢愉，”那晚的父亲站在床边解开衣袍，他的声音低沉而富有蛊惑，莱戈拉斯着迷地听着，“你知道为什么？”  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头，瑟兰迪尔赤裸的身躯让他移不开视线。  
“因为我们的欲望只来自真实的心。”  
瑟兰迪尔跨上床，他的气息发散进空气，莱戈拉斯只觉得眼前一片模糊，他喉咙发干，本能地伸手触碰眼前梦寐以求的身躯。指尖到达肌肤时他不敢置信地瑟缩了一下，但瑟兰迪尔立刻握住了他的手，他轻柔地舐吻着莱戈拉斯的指尖，引导他一路向下握住了自己的勃起。  
“感受我的欲望，”莱戈拉斯在他的声音里窒息，“它在呼唤你。”

他被狠狠扔到了床上，瑟兰迪尔在床边站定，黑暗中只听得到窸窣的宽衣解带的声音。莱戈拉斯半撑起身体，拉开了床头灯。  
朦胧的黄光取代了黑暗，倾泻进房间的每个角落。莱戈拉斯眯起眼，他在暮色中迷失太久，眼前骤然出现的一切似乎都漂浮在虚空中，唯有瑟兰迪尔是真实的，他赤裸的躯体如雕塑般毫无瑕疵，勃起的阴茎在双腿间笔直挺立。  
六千年里唯一没有改变的，只有他的父亲。  
瑟兰迪尔的身躯覆盖上来，将他彻底笼罩，莱戈拉斯紧贴住父亲的胸膛，对方的皮肤热得发烫。瑟兰迪尔开始狂热地亲吻他，不分轻重地一路啃咬，所到之处情欲迸发出火花，皮肤被摧枯拉朽地点燃，一路烧尽莱戈拉斯最后几分神智。父亲的手重重抚过他的后背和胸膛，沿着脊椎一路往下，在腰腹流连。莱戈拉斯咬紧嘴唇，不够，他迷迷糊糊地想，这远远不够，他向瑟兰迪尔的方向挺起腰，对方立刻满足了他，瑟兰迪尔用腰腹狠狠地把莱戈拉斯摁住，阴茎摩擦过相连的小腹，粗糙的热度让莱戈拉斯喘息出声。父亲的手停留在他的臀瓣上，指尖还带着滑腻腻的潮湿，莱戈拉斯知道那是什么，他张开双腿环住对方的腰，主动向他打开自己。  
给我，他无声地说，瑟兰迪尔的眼神在背光中显得更加暗沉，他俯下身封住他的唇。  
一根手指探了进来，莱戈拉斯咬住下唇，不管多少次，刚开始的异样感总是需要适应和忍耐。瑟兰迪尔的手指在他的后穴内徐徐转动，轻柔地按压着内部的褶皱，莱戈拉斯渐渐放松下来，更多滑腻腻的精液被挤了进来，他正在被自己的欲望润滑，这事实让他的脸有些发烫。  
瑟兰迪尔观察着他的神色，露出一个了然的微笑，“如此容易羞怯，”他的嗓音带着愉悦的底色，“为什么还喜欢开灯？”  
莱戈拉斯刚想回答，瑟兰迪尔加入了第二根手指，于是话语变成了呻吟，他轻颤着搂紧瑟兰迪尔的脖子。  
“我喜欢我们的结合，”他喘息着轻声说，忽然用力一翻身骑在了瑟兰迪尔身上，他父亲挑起眉毛，饶有兴致地注视着他。  
“我喜欢看你干我，”他把瑟兰迪尔的手指放进嘴里慢慢濡湿，主动引导它们插入自己体内，“看你为我而沉溺。”  
他俯身亲吻父亲的嘴唇，  
“因为我们的欲望只来自于心。”

瑟兰迪尔伸手摁住他的后脑勺，开始狠狠吻他，舌尖撬开牙关，风暴般在他口中肆虐，他的吻依然带着精液的气味，这气味让莱戈拉斯脑袋发晕。情欲是心的爆发，只有肉体才能承受的甜美的痛苦。他边想边睁开眼，视野里满是瑟兰迪尔金色的眼睫。他挣扎着喘气，瑟兰迪尔的动作更凶猛了，几乎剥夺了他所有的氧气。他正在毋庸置疑地品尝他，看上去就像一头肌肉紧绷的漂亮猎豹。  
他想把我撕碎了吞掉，骨头都不剩一根，这真是太好了，他迷迷糊糊地想，来吧。  
瑟兰迪尔边吻他边加入第三根手指，他的后穴已经驯服地打开，滑腻的精液代替了润滑剂，父亲的手指毫无阻碍地在他身体里旋转按压着，不断向深处的极乐之地靠近，甬道里发出黏腻的液体声，瑟兰迪尔显然比他更了解这具身体，他握紧他的腰，停止了手上的动作。  
他准备好了。

没等瑟兰迪尔动作，莱戈拉斯主动抬起身子，握住父亲的勃起对准自己的后穴。但他来不及慢慢坐下，瑟兰迪尔揽住他的腰一紧一带，重新把他压回了身下。  
“我更喜欢看你躺着，呼唤我的名字。”他的声音在他鼻尖上方响起，带着几分沙哑，一股热流涌上莱戈拉斯的小腹，让他想起第一次在父亲杯中品尝到的最烈的多卫宁。  
“很久以前我就说过，”  
瑟兰迪尔抽出手指，坚硬的阴茎抵上后穴的入口，  
“你必须懂得这权力的意义。”  
他强硬地一插到底，莱戈拉斯不可抑制地发出一声哽咽的尖叫，瑟兰迪尔从这声尖叫里听到了自己的名字。  
他静止不动，紧盯着莱戈拉斯的脸庞，不放过任何细微的神情。  
“承受我的欲望，也是其中之一。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
不管何时，身体都在忠诚执行心的命令。  
就像现在，他明明很疼，发狂地疼，巨大的阴茎撞进身体深处，莱戈拉斯能清楚地感受到它的形状和温度，表面的粗大血管在不停跳动，那是来自瑟兰迪尔的心脏的节奏，这节奏占领了他，让他几乎忘记了自己拥有一颗同样的心。  
但此刻两颗心在对他说着同样的话，它们说这就是结合的快乐。  
一阵狂喜从心中涌出，渗进血管，海浪般冲刷过血液流经的每个角落。  
这是被狂喜主宰的疼痛，也是被疼痛证明的狂喜，它们合二为一。

“我爱这快乐。”他轻声说。  
“我知道。”他父亲回答。

瑟兰迪尔开始缓慢地律动，他的手撑在莱戈拉斯耳侧，另一只手握紧他的大腿向外拉开，莱戈拉斯无比配合地挺身迎合，还偷偷把另一条腿也缠在了父亲腰上。他的胳膊从瑟兰迪尔肋下穿过，紧紧揽住了他的后背。

第一次结合时也是这样的动作，他依附在父亲身上。凶猛地闯入后瑟兰迪尔静止了一会儿，似乎是在给他时间适应，又似乎是在回想什么。莱戈拉斯不安地伸出手，想要抚平他皱起的眉心，但瑟兰迪尔笑了起来，他紧紧盯着他，眼中跃动着近乎燃烧的爱意。  
“我在倾听心的声音。”他吻着莱戈拉斯的鼻尖，上面因疼痛而沁出了细细的汗珠。  
“它说什么？”他颤抖着问。  
“它说这就是它要的快乐。”瑟兰迪尔的声音低沉而温柔，亲吻移到了眼角，莱戈拉斯忽然发现自己在哭泣。  
“别哭，宝贝，”，父亲吻去了他的眼泪，“让我听听你的声音。”

他的声音。  
莱戈拉斯听到了自己的声音，既熟悉又有点陌生，就像声带和心脏的一场密谋，而大脑早已被抛弃。  
瑟兰迪尔的律动很慢，但绝不浅尝辄止。他挺身进入他，每一寸都是缓而有力的碾磨。穴口被撑开，粗大的阴茎慢慢深入，抚平褶皱，填满甬道，缜密地占领他的全部感官。疼痛依然在持续，但一股奇妙的快感渐渐升腾起来，身体接受了心的命令，这快感就是它的语言，它和瑟兰迪尔身体的热度融合在一起，彻底将莱戈拉斯包裹住。后穴中缓慢的厮磨甚至让他产生了一种漂浮的错觉，仿佛瑟兰迪尔无所不在而又不可触及，他不由地张口想要祈求，却不知道该祈求什么，话语变成了呻吟溢出喉咙，瑟兰迪尔听到了，他加快了节奏。  
速度伴随着冲击，父亲的阴茎不再体贴地照顾到甬道内每寸肠壁，它凶猛而专注地向某处一下下撞击，每一记都在他体内引起排山倒海的快感。这快感渗透进四肢和骨骸，随着每一记律动而加重加深，仿佛他也变成了这节奏的附属品。瑟兰迪尔不再无法触及了，他正通过每一记撞击和他紧密相连。他睁开眼睛，父亲的脸在背光中有些模糊不清，锐利的眼睛半眯着，呼吸蒸腾起的热气挡住了视线，但莱戈拉斯确信他正在看着自己，他正心满意足地等待莱戈拉斯的沉沦，沉沦进他等待已久的怀抱。  
他想象着此刻瑟兰迪尔眼中的画面，身下精灵的脸被灯光照亮，瑟兰迪尔垂落的长发如同柔软的金色牢笼围困住他 。他的脸上布满细密的汗珠，嘴唇无意识地张开，双眼茫然地聚焦在父亲的瞳仁上。这是一张被情欲吞没的脸，他的爱人用情欲挖出了他的心，作为奉献给爱情的祭品，而他们共同的律动正把这颗心的碎片融进瑟兰迪尔的血液，奔向他的心脏。  
这是心的合二为一。  
瑟兰迪尔放开了莱戈拉斯的肩膀，他撑起身子跪在床上，抬起莱戈拉斯的双腿紧扣在胸前，下身开始激烈而快速地挺动。莱戈拉斯的整个下半身几乎被拽离床面，他颤巍巍地试图用后背保持平衡，但瑟兰迪尔的阴茎狠狠把他一下下钉在床上。莱戈拉斯觉得自己就像狂风骤雨中的一叶小舟，唯有随波逐流才能勉强存活。猛烈的律动让他连呻吟都无法做到，瑟兰迪尔的每一下撞击都在把他的呼喊拍回胸膛深处，他只觉得心脏涨得发疼，血流中涌动的快感正在拼命寻找宣泄的出口，它们渐渐往下身汇集。莱戈拉斯放开床单，不由自主地把手往下伸去，试图抚摸自己。  
但这是瑟兰迪尔从不允许的。  
他腾出一只手，扣住莱戈拉斯的手指反摁在身侧。“你又犯规了，我的绿叶，”他的声音沙哑而狂乱，阴茎缓缓退出莱戈拉斯的身体。瑟兰迪尔把怀中的大腿向下压去，直到它们紧贴身下的胸膛。莱戈拉斯的身体被完全打开了，洞开的后穴在灯光下泛着粉红的光泽，随着呼吸的节奏一张一合，仿佛在向他发出新的邀请。莱戈拉斯被骤然的空虚包围，瑟兰迪尔的重量消失了，方才饱满的火热也随之消散在空气中。他不满地睁开眼，祈求地看向瑟兰迪尔。  
回来，他用双眸无声地说，别停。  
瑟兰迪尔愉悦地笑了起来，他把阴茎重新对准他的后穴，动作慢的要命，似乎铁了心要把他的耐心逼尽。  
“这是个小小的惩罚，”他俯下身贴着他的耳边说，气息轻若无物地拂过，莱戈拉斯心中的焦躁又增加了几分。“惩罚你妄图碰触属于我的东西，”瑟兰迪尔继续说着，阴茎的头部在穴口缓缓打转，就是不肯进去，莱戈拉斯气得呜咽了一声。  
“我说过，它是我的。”  
他伸手握住莱戈拉斯的勃起，同时下身猛地用力，阴茎一气贯穿到底，精准地撞在深处最敏感的凸起上。  
莱戈拉斯的一声叫喊被堵在喉咙，生理性的泪水迸出眼眶，他睁大眼睛，眼前只有一片耀眼的白光，他分不清这白光的源头来自身体的哪一处，反正不管哪一处都在他父亲的掌控之下，他完全主宰着他的身体。  
这次他射在了瑟兰迪尔手心里。

莱戈拉斯已经没有力气再发出任何声音，他瘫软在床上，被一波又一波的高潮冲刷过身体。瑟兰迪尔把手心的精液抹上莱戈拉斯的胸膛，俯下身来慢条斯理地舔舐，下身的动作却截然相反，阴茎有如疾风暴雨般狠狠抽插着，整根没入又整根拔出，他的双眼已经开始发红，身体紧紧压着莱戈拉斯，速度越来越快，力度也越来越大。  
莱戈拉斯的意识已经开始模糊，只觉得空气中充满了瑟兰迪尔的气味，闻起来就像冬日的骄阳或是燃烧的雪松，父亲的汗水滴落在他脸上，每一滴都加重了空气中的情欲，它现在浓到简直光用皮肤也能呼吸到。时间算什么，他迷迷糊糊地想，它改变不了任何东西，六千年前就是这样，再过六千年也依然会是这样。  
瑟兰迪尔开始发出沉重的喘息，每一下动作都像要把自己抵死压进莱戈拉斯的身体，阴茎撞击臀部的声音快而响亮，莱戈拉斯伸出手，把瑟兰迪尔紧紧拥入怀里。  
“射进来，”他低声说，“射在我的身体里，求你。”

瑟兰迪尔抽搐似的抵住他律动了几下，随后在他怀里倏然静止下来。有那么几秒他的身体在不可抑止地颤抖，莱戈拉斯几乎能感觉到一股热流从相连的地方涌入身体深处。他张开腿紧紧扣住父亲的腰，就像一张柔软的网把瑟兰迪尔整个人裹住。  
“你也是我的，”他抵着瑟兰迪尔耳边说，“这就是证明。”

父亲在他怀里发出一阵低沉的笑声，他的嘴唇正抵在莱戈拉斯心脏的位置，笑声的震颤仿佛也扩散到了胸腔深处，从心底激起一阵惬意的颤栗。  
“没错，”瑟兰迪尔抬起头，双臂穿过莱戈拉斯的肩下，从背后紧密地拥住他。“就像你属于我，”  
他异常温柔地吻住莱戈拉斯的嘴唇，  
“我也属于你。”

他们静静地拥抱了一会儿，莱戈拉斯把脑袋埋进瑟兰迪尔的颈窝，“我不再恐惧了，”他轻声说，“你说得对，虚无永远无法狩猎我。”  
“它只能捕获空虚的心，”瑟兰迪尔轻抚他的长发，它们柔顺地散落在床单上，灯光下就像流淌的金色溪流，“而你的心属于永恒的爱和青春。”  
他轻轻吻上他的眼眸，  
“这是我所能给予的最好的祝福。”

END


End file.
